narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Magire
is an Anbu from Konohagakure. Personality Magire tends to end his sentences with the verbal quirk . Appearance Magire is described as having an intellectual appearance, with fair skin. His only defining characteristics are his attire, which consist of a white robe and a monocle. Abilities Magire is a medical-nin, and as such, possesses the abilities of his profession. He has shown skill in the utilisation of poison in combat, and it appears to be his specialty, having created unique, glass-bladed kunai to exploit his poisons. He is also skilled with antidotes, having created one to counteract his own poisons should they be used against him. Chakra Magire possesses a fair amount of chakra. This is best seen when he took in the Tailed Beast Drug, and generated a Tailed Beast Cloak around his body; Magire's cloak had six-tails, and the amount of tails created by a user of the drug is dependent on the amount of chakra they possess. Ninjutsu Magire's only unique ninjutsu is the creation of unique light orbs, which he can fire off from any of his six-tails while utilising the Tailed Beast Drug. Just a single orb can cause a burning sensation, and Magire has shown the ability to fire them near incessantly. Blank Period Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze As Kido Tsumiki's aide, Magire accompanies him to a budgetary meeting with the Sixth Hokage, sharing Kido's view that Sakura Haruno's clinic for children's mental health is a poor use of funds. Magire also oversees the production of Kido's synthetic Tailed Beast Drug and gives him periodic reports on the drug's manufacture and field tests. As Ino–Saku–Sai begins to uncover Kido's activities under orders of the Hokage, Kido orders Sakura be captured. Magire complies and drugs Sakura so that Kido can interrogate her, but he doesn't use a strong enough dosage and she's able to escape after a few minutes. Magire, Kido, and their other Anbu follow Sakura and find her with Sai and Ino Yamanaka. The three of them quickly defeat all of the Anbu except for Kido and Magire. Kido and Magire attack them and Sakura leads Kido away so that Magire, a medical-nin, can't heal any damage he receives. Magire isn't bothered by this and anticipates he will join Kido after he eliminates Sai and Ino. He throws volleys of glass kunai at them that have poison stored inside, but he isn't able to land a hit. Sai, meanwhile, manages to capture him using Super God Imitating Drawing, forcing Magire to take a Tailed Beast Drug in order to escape. Ino and Sai struggle against Magire's heightened speed and strength. Their only option is to try and use one of Magire's own poisoned kunai against him, but Magire dodges all the kunai that they throw at him. Ino passes out during Magire's counterattacks, apparently defeated, and Magire focuses his attention on Sai. But rather than lose consciousness, Ino uses Mind Body Switch Technique on a passing hawk and has it to stab Magire in the back with a kunai. He tries to take an antidote, but Ino informs him that they replaced his poison with an anesthetic. Magire's movements slow, allowing Sai to defeat him with Super God Imitating Drawing. After Kido is defeated, he and Magire are turned over to Ibiki Morino to be interrogated.